French X Colours other than Gray
by RukagiXShinme
Summary: Une traduction de ma première histoire, "Colours other than Gray". J'espère que les lecteurs français peut en profiter! GrayxJuvia. Just like my other summary, that's ALL you need to know. One-shot :D


**Colours other than Gray (French)**

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

(ya, ya, I wish...)

**Dedicated to:**

us4gi-ch4n

For translating my story.

This is actually a french version of my other story, Colours other than Gray. The name has been kept, and much thanks to us4gi-ch4n for translating it.

Pour les francophones! Jouissez!

(Hope that's right :) )

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'agripper douloureusement ma poitrine, les dents serrées, alors que j'attendais mon inéluctable mort. Comment pouvais-je garder mon calme, malgré les circonstances ?

Le poison que j'avais pris faisait effet bien plus vite que je ne l'avais escompté. Mais peu m'importait car tout était prêt. Mon entreprise serait un succès.

J'essayais de mon mieux d'ignorer la douleur qui se répandait à présent à travers mes veines, brûlant la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je me concentrai sur ce qui m'avait poussé à agir ainsi, la raison pour laquelle je commettais cette folie.

Elle.

Elle était tout pour moi. Elle était ce qui donnait un sens à mon existence, et ma seule attache ici-bas.

J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Elle était mon unique amour. Rien n'était comparable à ce que j'éprouvais pour elle, à ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Avec ses longs cheveux bleus qui terminaient en boucles au niveau de ses épaules, ses yeux couleur de saphir et ses petites fossettes lorsqu'elle souriait, elle avait conquis mon cœur la toute première fois que je l'avais rencontrée. Un véritable coup de foudre.

Des souvenirs de nos moments passés ensembles me revenaient.

_ « Gray ? Je sais que c'est toi. Tu veux bien me libérer maintenant ? » dit-elle en repoussant mes mains cachait ses yeux alors que j'étais arrivé derrière elle. _

Elle m'aimait vraiment. Pour moi. Jamais elle n'avait douté de son choix de rester à mes côtés. Elle n'avait pas honte que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne fut pas normal. Elle ne l'était pas non plus, de toute façon…

_« Nous créons, ensemble »_ m'avait-elle dit une fois, tout en me caressant doucement la joue. _« Tu as besoin de mon eau pour former de la glace, et une fois qu'elle a fondu, elle redevient mon élément et m'appartient. Tout comme toi. »_

Nous étions peu nombreux à posséder encore ce genre de pouvoirs. Au fur et à mesure que les gens cessaient de croire en eux et les rejetaient, les cataloguant de mythes ou de ridicules comptes de fées, ils perdaient la magie qui coulait dans leur corps. Les quelques mages existant encore devaient constamment se cacher et fuir. Ils vivaient une vie de renégats. Devoir sans cesse déménager ne leur permettait pas de nouer des liens, et surtout, ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour instaurer l'intimité nécessaire à une telle révélation. Mais elle, elle m'avait fait confiance et s'était révélée à moi dès les premiers instants.

_« Je le savais »_ m'avait-elle dit ce jour-là un sourire dans la voix, alors qu'elle me regardait tendrement, ma tête reposant sur ses genoux. _« Ce que tu dégageais… Je l'ai compris à la seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais l'un des nôtres. »_

Elle manipulait l'eau, et cette capacité combinée avec ma faculté à former de la glace nous permettait réellement de créer, de transformer une entité en l'autre. L'eau en glace, qui finissait par fondre et devenir eau à nouveau. Nous étions faits pour être ensembles. Même mon nom nous rapprochait.

_« _"Gray", _c'est un nom merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas ? Dans mon monde en noir et blanc, tu es parfaitement à ta place, juste au centre. »_

Et elle pensait que c'était moi qui étais assez gentil, assez bon pour l'accepter tout en ayant connaissance de sa maladie.

Elle ne pouvait plus voir les couleurs.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était née ainsi, condamnée à voir son monde se ternir peu à peu. Elle n'était pas la seule, beaucoup d'autres souffraient de la même affection. Ca ne me posait pas de problème.

Sauf que ça devenait bien plus grave : elle allait finir par perdre complètement la vue.

Aucun médecin n'avait pu trouver la cause de cette complication, mais après de lourds tests, ils étaient tous arrivés à la même conclusion : sa vision baissait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Cinq ans. C'était le temps qu'on lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait treize ans. Elle devait donc être aveugle à dix-huit.

J'avais dix-sept ans lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. Elle en avait quinze et avait brûlé la moitié de ses années. Ca n'avait jamais paru l'attrister cependant.

_« Au moins, j'ai pu voir_, disait-elle. _Dieu m'a déjà donné une inestimable bénédiction. Il m'a permis de te rencontrer tant que je voyais encore, et c'est bien plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer. »_

Je fermai mes yeux, recroquevillé sur le sol, et j'essayai de m'imaginer ce que je pourrais bien ressentir si je devais perdre une chose si importante. J'échouai. Pouvoir discerner le monde un jour, et en être privé avant même d'atteindre l'âge adulte était vraiment horrible.

La vie est tellement injuste.

Et comme si tout ceci n'était pas suffisamment éprouvant, la dégénérescence de ses nerfs optiques commençait aussi à se propager à son corps, et elle s'affaiblissait.

On lui avait donné deux ans de plus à vivre.

Pourquoi ce Dieu à qui elle rendait grâce, devait-il s'acharner sur cette jeune femme formidable ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de mal ?

Elle était sensée s'éteindre à ses vingt ans.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue comme je me tournai pour regarder les murs de ma chambre. Là se trouvaient tous les souvenirs que nous avions ensemble. Des photos de nos sourires, de nos joies, de notre amour.

Un jour elle m'avait avoué combien elle m'enviait. Parce que j'étais plus libre qu'elle, que je pouvais faire mes propres choix, et plus que tout, parce que j'avais du temps devant moi, alors qu'il lui en restait si peu ! Et elle avait choisi d'en passer la majeure partie à mes côtés, passant ses délicates mains dans mes cheveux noirs, tout en me demandant de me baisser pour lui éviter d'avoir à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

**_Dring ! Dring ! Dring !_**

Rassemblant les dernières forces qui me restaient, j'ouvris le clapet de mon portable pour lire l'identité de l'appelant.

"Gray's"

Ou la propriété de Gray, en anglais. Elle avait insisté pour être enregistrée ainsi dans mon répertoire, clamant qu'elle serait toujours mienne.

_« Tu es le centre de mon monde maintenant, Gray, le noyau même de mon existence »_.

Pardonne-moi.

Tout en pressant la touche de fin d'appel, je sentais mon propre épilogue approcher. Mon corps se paralysait peu à peu, mes émotions s'anesthésiaient.

J'avais tout prévu pour que mon colocataire, Natsu, me trouve environ une heure et demie après ma mort, à l'heure où il rentrait habituellement pour le dîner.

Alors, je serrais ma main le plus possible sur la feuille de papier que je tenais. Il s'agissait de mon formulaire de donneur.

Après avoir célébré mon dix-neuvième anniversaire, j'avais enfin pu signer ce fichu bout de papier ans l'accord de mes parents. Après tout, c'était bien à moi de décider quoi faire de mes organes une fois que je n'en aurais plus besoin, non ? Il stipulait que seuls mes yeux pouvaient revenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et elle avait toutes les chances de les recevoir.

Que ce soit l'âge, la compatibilité sanguine, ou le besoin urgent, elle satisfaisait tous les critères.

Ma vue commença à se brouiller, mais je pouvais toujours voir clairement son visage dans mon esprit. Cette fois, j'essayai de l'imaginer avec mes yeux bleus foncés. Même s'ils étaient presque de la même couleur, les miens avaient une nuance plus foncée d'aigue-marine, si l'on y prêtait attention. Et savoir que son regard serait désormais le mien la rendait tellement plus belle.

Si belle que je ne voulais pas la quitter. Mais au moins, je savais qu'elle aurait toujours une part de moi en elle.

Elle vivrait pour voir son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, et tous les suivants. Elle vivrait, en bonne santé, les yeux ouverts sur l'extérieur. Elle pourrait même apprécier les couleurs.

D'autres couleurs que le gris.

C'était comme si je lui offrais une nouvelle vie. Un regard nouveau sur un monde étrange, mais familier.

Sans moi.

Mais ça ne comptait guère, aussi longtemps qu'elle respirerait. Car c'était tout ce que je demandais.

Sur ce dernier souhait, je lâchai prise et l'obscurité m'enveloppa.

Je suis désolé, Juvia.

Je t'aime.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Comment etait l'histoire?

...and that's about the extent of my french ):

Hope you guys like it! Much thanks again to us4gi-chan for translating for all you francais-speaking FF lovers XD

Feedback, even in french, would be welcomed :D!

Merci beaucoup!


End file.
